


Distractible

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is eating ice cream and watching TV, while Kara is watching <i>Alex </i>and wanting her more and more with every teasing flash of Alex's tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "plot without conflict", and for the [Supergirl Kink Meme](http://underthecape.dreamwidth.org/), [prompt](http://underthecape.dreamwidth.org/601.html?thread=12121#cmt12121) "Kara/Alex, Alex is watching TV, Kara's feeling a little ignored, she goes down on Alex and that definitely gets her attention".

It’s been a good day, a _quiet_ day. No major disasters, no aliens or supervillains looking to destroy National City. The only crime Kara’s had to stop all day was a purse-snatching, and the mugger took one look at Supergirl and graciously handed the purse back to the little old lady he’d stolen it from before turning himself over to the police.

Quiet days are awesome. But they also leave Kara _restless_. It’s like since she revealed herself to the world she doesn’t know how to go without being Supergirl, doesn’t know how to go without that rush of adrenaline and happiness when she saves somebody and makes a difference. Obviously she’s glad that National City is a safer place now, but quiet days still leave Kara with her foot jiggling against the floor, her fingers tapping against her knees, the couch too soft and the TV too boring.

Alex apparently doesn’t find the TV boring at all. She’s watching avidly, eyes fixed to the screen as she eats ice cream. Her tongue drags over the spoon, licking up every trace of chocolate, and Kara’s restless energy grows stronger, her breath grows shorter. 

She fidgets closer, her hand settling on Alex’s knee, but Alex only distractedly waves her away, leaning to the side so she can see around Kara’s shoulder.

And then Alex goes and _licks her lips_ , still not looking at Kara, still just savouring her ice cream, still not realising that she’s making Kara’s heart thud inside her chest.

It’s totally cheating, even if Alex doesn’t know she’s doing it. And as Supergirl, isn’t it Kara’s duty to strike back against untoward things like cheating?

Okay, maybe she’s trying to justify herself a little too hard as she drops to her knees beside the couch, plucking the ice cream from Alex’s grip and setting it on the floor. She doesn’t really _need_ to justify herself, not when Alex looks the way she does, not when she makes Kara feel so hot under her skin. She’s certainly never needed an excuse before, and Kara grins at the way Alex blinks down at her in surprise when Kara nudges her knees apart.

Alex’s eyebrows rise when Kara’s hands slide up her thighs, settling herself in the space between Alex’s legs. “I thought you _liked_ this show,” Alex teases.

Kara shrugs, smiling playfully. “I do, but I thought of something else I like more.”

Alex’s hand pets at Kara’s hair. “And what if _I_ want to watch it?”

“Go ahead,” Kara says, tilting her head towards the TV, and Alex narrows her eyes suspiciously. She knows Kara too well, and that means Alex knows that now Kara’s got this idea in her head there’s nothing that will shake it loose. 

Kara leans in, pressing her face between Alex’s thighs, hearing the soft little intake of breath above her. She opens her mouth, tasting the fabric of Alex’s sweatpants, and when she grinds her lips forward Alex’s hips buck up, the muscles in her thighs flexing under Kara’s hands. Kara doesn’t need super-senses to feel the way the scent of sex starts to grow stronger under her mouth as she rubs her face against the material and Alex’s cunt underneath it, and Alex’s fingers are no longer petting at her hair but gripping it instead.

“Lift your hips,” Kara murmurs, even though she could do it herself, could easily hold Alex’s weight up with one hand. But she likes the way it looks when Alex arches off the couch for her, her hands pushing down against the cushions. Kara feels herself throbbing under her own clothes, but for now she’s more than content to focus on _Alex_ , dragging Alex’s sweatpants down over her ass.

She pulls them down Alex’s legs, and it’s Alex who kicks them off, sinking a little lower on the couch and spreading her legs further when Kara leans back in.

Kara _loves_ this. She loves the feeling of heat under her mouth, running her tongue over Alex’s labia, tasting her juices as Alex grows wetter and wetter. She rocks forward on her knees, and Alex pulls at her hair and thrusts up when Kara’s tongue starts to fuck her open. The feel of Alex giving way to her, letting her inside, it always make Kara a little dizzy, the spike of arousal as overwhelming as that adrenaline rush she gets as Supergirl.

She presses a kiss to Alex’s clit, the moan she gets for it washing over her like a wave, and then Kara moves her mouth lower again. She licks into Alex, her nose pressed to Alex’s mound, and Kara knows the fabric of her panties must be damp between her legs but she doesn’t want to let go of Alex’s hips long enough to touch herself. Her hips twitch against thin air, and Alex’s hips twitch against her mouth, and that restless energy is hyper-focused on every hitch of Alex’s breathing, every soft gasp of Kara’s name from Alex’s lips.

Alex palms the back of her head, presses Kara’s face more firmly against her cunt. She’s close, Kara can taste it, smell it, sense it, and she fucks Alex harder with her tongue, eating her out fast and messy until they’re both trembling. Alex’s legs draw together, squeezing Kara between them, and Kara _groans_ , the sound vibrating deep into Alex where she’s held open by Kara’s tongue.

Alex’s hips snap up, her head falling against the back of the couch, and Kara whines for the flood of Alex’s juices across her tongue, the flavour thick and delicious. 

She keeps kissing Alex between her thighs, soft little brushes of her lips, until Alex urges Kara back on to her heels, looking down at her face with a slightly dazed expression. 

“Better than the TV?” Kara asks with a grin.

Alex rolls her eyes affectionately, nudging Kara’s hip with her foot. “I don’t know, it was a _really_ good episode,” she muses, and Kara half-jumps, half-floats up on to the couch, tackling Alex back against the cushions with a giggle.

“You can watch a rerun,” Kara says, laughing, and Alex kisses her, her hand grabbing Kara’s ass and pulling her down so their bodies are perfectly aligned.

It’s been a good day. And if Kara still has a little of that restless energy coursing through her body, she knows Alex will help her work through it, smiling into each other’s mouths as they grind together on the couch.


End file.
